Red-Eyes Deck
Red-Eyes B. Dragon has a low ATK for its level and has no inherent effects, so many people pass it up in favor of something like Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, while the Blue-Eyes favors simple brute force, Red-Eyes is more flexible and can grant easier access to upgraded forms, and supports multiple deck variants based upon it. Here are a few: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck Three copies each of Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in your deck can lead to a rapid combo of getting out a massively powerful monster in one or two turns. Several copies of Masked Dragon to get out the Red-Eyes B. Chick faster helps, as does basic Dragon Deck support cards like Stamping Destruction and Dragon's Rage (the latter helps immensely with damage and will allow the powerful Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to make the most of its rapidly-increasing ATK). Most of the rest of the monsters in this deck should be Dragons, such as Exploder Dragon, Handcuffs Dragon and Luster Dragon, to power up Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, but a few Cyberdark monsters can be added for extra emergency power. Some players also include the Armed Dragon LV7 and the related Armed Dragon series of monsters to quicken the speed of Dragons going to the Graveyard. Using Future Fusion to summon Five-Headed Dragon can very easily increase Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK by 1500, and it will also bring out a 5000 ATK monster in 2 turns. Fusion Red-Eyes Deck This deck focuses on fusing Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Summoned Skull for B. Skull Dragon and with Meteor Dragon for Meteor B. Dragon. Ancient Rules helps greatly, as it can allow the free summon of any of these Material Monsters, since they are all high-level Normal Monsters. Copies of Polymerization and King of the Swamp tend to be necessary, as do card effects that can Special Summon Normal monsters from the Graveyard, like Birthright. Many of these monsters are DARK, so Dark-support cards like Mystic Plasma Zone can help. Summoner's Art can also search out any high-level Normal monster in the Deck to speed the process of Fusion. Since the fusion monsters themselves have no Effects, they can also benefit from such cards as Non-Spellcasting Area. Cyberdarkness Deck Similar to the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon deck above, only with a higher focus on Cyberdarks and Cyberdark Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as well as the Cyberdark monsters benefit from Dragons being sent to the graveyard, and, optionally, since this deck focuses on supporting Machines as well as Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is a possible inclusion (though that card is rarely used). Hunter Dragon is a good option to include here to maximize the power of the Cyberdarks. Recommended General Cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes B. Dragon *Red-Eyes B. Chick *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (recommended for Cyberdark-based Red-Eyes Deck only, but rather shouldn't be used at all) *Summoned Skull *Meteor Dragon (recommended for OCG only) *Luster Dragon *Masked Dragon *Hunter Dragon (recommended for Cyberdark-based Red-Eyes Deck only) *Blizzard Dragon *Twin-Headed Behemoth *Cyberdark Horn *Cyberdark Edge *Cyberdark Keel *King of the Swamp *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Elemental Hero Prisma *Double Coston *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Spells *Mystic Plasma Zone *Inferno Fire Blast *Polymerization *Future Fusion *Dragon's Mirror *Painful Choice (Traditional Format only) *Monster Reborn *Super Rejuvenation *Stamping Destruction *Cyberdark Impact! (recommended for Cyberdark-based Red-Eyes Deck only) *Serial Spell (recommended for imitating Inferno Fire Blast) *Summoner's Art *Ancient Rules *Big Bang Shot *Megamorph Traps *Mirror Force *Dragon's Rage *Birthright *The Dragon's Bead *Metalmorph Fusion Monsters *Five-Headed Dragon *Meteor B. Dragon (recommended for OCG only) *B. Skull Dragon Category:Deck Type